Instruments used for inserting screws, drilling holes or revolving various implants or attachments have been used in the field of surgery for many years. Because instruments can contact and retain bodily fluids, fat, muscle and flesh it is important that they can be thoroughly cleaned of foreign matter. Typical ratcheting mechanisms cannot be easily taken apart for cleaning and are suspect to having bodily debris in the inner working mechanisms of the ratchet.